Painfully Beautiful: eres mía eres mío
by CloeChecksMyFlow
Summary: Sam y Freddie son felices juntos. Pero una noche, algo pasará y cambiará sus vidas.  Terrible summary xD LEANLO !
1. Eres mioEres mia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. El gran Dan Schneider fue su creador y mi admiracion :)**

**Espero que les gust, solo es el principio... **

**Capitulo I: Solo mia… Solo mio…**

**SAM POV**

- Jaja – reímos al unísono.

Nos encontrábamos cómodamente recostados en el sofá de la casa de Freddie mirando una película cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Su madre había salido algunos días por trabajo y él estaba "bajo el cuidado de Spencer". Tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho mientras el me acariciaba el cabello, distraído mirando hacia la televisión. No era consciente de las descargas eléctricas que eso provocaba en mí.

Yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo sin que él lo notara. Era perfecto. Y era mío. Completamente. Sonreí al pensar en eso y una risita se escapo de mis labios. Él se percató de ello y me miro con curiosidad.

- Pero si ahora no ocurría nada cómico- se extrañó

- Lo se, pero no estoy demasiado atenta a la película. Hay algo que la opaca y se encuentra más cerca de mí que la televisión.- volví a reír.

- Oh, ya veo que hablas de mí.- Dijo con tono burlón y se le escapo una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aliento.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?- dije sarcásticamente pero con dulzura.

Luego lo besé y mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Fue uno de esos besos espontáneos pero profundos. Duro apenas segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para cortar mi respiración. Luego lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?- me preguntó

- Creo que no las suficientes veces como para recordarlo.- Siguiendo su juego, como solíamos hacerlo.

- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Puedo seguir repitiéndolo si quieres.- Reía, encantado con el juego.

- Ya deja de jugar, Benson.- Lo reprendí con una risilla y, dándome vuelta sobre mí misma, los besé.

El respondió tiernamente a mi beso y colocó sus manos en mi espalda, acercándonos aún más. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Yo llevé mis manos hacia su cuello y su nuca, aferrándome a su cabello y acercándolo aún más a mí. Cuando quedamos completamente acostados sobre el sofá, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron. Comenzaba a hacer calor, contando con que la refrigeración estaba encendida. A esta distancia solo pensaba en como se verían sus músculos sin la camisa. Entonces no lo dudé. Sin dejar de besarlo, me separé lo suficiente como para desabrochar sus botones y él no me detuvo. Era tan sexy. Tan guapo. Era mío, y de nadie más. Coloqué mis manos entre nosotros para poder sentir sus firmes y desarrollados músculos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Nuestros labios se movían con una sincronía tan exacta que parecía ensayado. En cuanto quisimos darnos cuenta, la película había terminado. Con su debida dedicación, nos fuimos separando. Le dediqué una rápida pero atenta mirada al reloj para descubrir que eran casi las 2:00 am.

- Dios mío, Freddie.- me desesperé, con una mezcla de apuro y preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, preocupado, pero con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

- Mi madre va a matarme. Son casi las 2:00 am y aún no he vuelto a casa.-

Mi madre solía preocuparse mucho por mí en estos últimos tiempos. Desde que había comenzado el curso para "malos padres" no era la misma madre de los últimos… muchos años. Ella había aceptado completamente mi relación con Freddie, pero no podía desafiar a la suerte.

Tenía 2 opciones: Me quedaba a dormir en la casa de Freddie (algo que me habría encantado y hubiera alterado mis hormonas. ¡Una noche entera con el amor de mi vida!) O volver a casa. Opté por la segunda, era más segura. Si Carly no se hubiera ido con Spencer y su abuelo a Yakima, aún estaría en esa sesión de besos con el chico más candente de la galaxia. MI chico.

Recogí mis cosas los más rápido posible y el agarró las llaves del auto, listo para salir. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras, gracias al elevador descompuesto. Cuando llegamos al lobby, nos precipitamos a llegar al auto lo antes posible y arrancar.

El auto de Freddie era… cool, por así decirlo. Era un Volkswagen Polo rojo. Me sentía tan cómoda allí. Era a donde pertenecía.

Freddie tenía una sonrisa en la cara y yo lo imitaba. Llegamos más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Nunca pasaba suficiente tiempo con él y nunca lo haría. Siempre desearía más.

- Y hemos llegado a su reinado, princesa.- dijo, mientras me daba un corto beso de despedida- Te extrañare.

- Yo también, cielo, mañana te llamaré en cuanto despierte para contarte que soñé contigo.- Sonreí, agradecida al ver que me imitaba.

- Entra antes de que descubran un reloj y puedan ver la hora.- Rió y me dejó ir.- Te amo- Agrego.

- Yo más a ti. – Sonreí sincera y salí del auto.

**FREDDIE POV**

"Esta fue una noche genial" pensaba regreso a casa. Ya extrañaba a mi princesa Pucket. Mía, y de nadie más. En cuanto llegué a casa, me dispuse a ordenar los rastros de nuestra "sesión" (como a Sam le gustaba llamarlo). En eso, encuentro una pulsera de plata, muy delicada. Supe al instante de quien era sin necesidad de leer la inscripción "Samantha" en el dorso.

La guarde en donde supe no la perdería. Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando sonó mi teléfono. El identificador de llamadas decía que era el amor, y decidí contestar.

- Hola, princesa.- dije, con tono coqueto.

- Freddie, soy Melanie. – dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea, hasta el tope de desesperación.- En este momento una ambulancia está llevando a Sam al hospital de Seattle. No sabemos que le ocurre…

¿FIN?


	2. Desenlace Desafortunado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del GRAN Dan Schneider...IDOLOOO!  
><strong>

**Capitulo II: Desafortunado desenlace**

**Freddie POV**

Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando sonó mi teléfono. El identificador de llamadas decía que era el amor, y decidí contestar.

Hooola, princesa.- dije, con tono coqueto.

Freddie, soy Melanie. – dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea, hasta el tope de desesperación y al borde del llanto.- En este momento una ambulancia está llevando a Sam al hospital de Seattle. No sabemos que le ocurre…

¿qué?- obviamente debía ser una broma - No es gracioso, Sam.

No soy Sam. Ya te lo dije, soy Melanie. Escuché un golpe en su cuarto y cuando fui a ver que había ocurrido Sam estaba tirada en el suelo y a su alrededor había…- Melanie rompió en llanto- sangre.

Tranquila, Melanie. Voy en camino.- Dije antes de cortar.

No era posible. Habíamos estado acostados en mi sofá, riendo felices, minutos antes. Me calcé las zapatillas y salí corriendo hacia el hospital que quedaba, convenientemente, a dos cuadras del edificio.

Cuando crucé la puerta del hospital, pregunté cual era el cuarto de Sam Pucket en el mismo momento que vi a Melanie llorando, sentada junto a su madre. Le agradecí al medico al que le había preguntado y fui hacia donde estaban sentadas.

¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunté alarmado y extremadamente preocupado. No se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.

Aún no lo sabemos.- Respondió Pam Pucket, la madre, angustiada.- El médico entró en cuanto llegamos y no salió todavía.

Dicho esto, un médico bajito y narigón salió de la habitación donde estaba Sam.

¿Qué le ocurrió, doctor?- Preguntamos Melanie, Pam y yo al unísono-

¿Ustedes son familiares de la Srta. Pucket?- preguntó el doctor, despegando la mirada de su portapapeles.

Nosotras somos sus familiares. Él es su patético novio.- dijo Pam.

¡Mamá!- la reprochó Melanie.

No importa, Melanie.-dije, pasando el insulto por alto.- ¿Qué tiene, doctor?

No lo sabemos con claridad. Solo puedo decirles que se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza de tal forma que la hizo sangrar.

Melanie comenzó a llorar otra vez en el hombro de su madre.

¿como se encuentra ella ahora, doctor?- pregunté muy preocupado.

Está inconsciente. Pusimos una venda en su cabeza para que cicatrice la herida. Mañana podremos saber que fue lo que causó el desmayo.-

¿Puedo pasar a verla?- rogué al cielo que me diera permiso.

Seguro, pero debes tener mucho cuidado de no tocar el equipo que monitorea cada movimiento del corazón de Sam y avisa en caso de que ocurra algún cambio.- afirmó, accediendo a mi petición.

Gracias, doctor.- Agradecí y entré a la habitación con el mayor cuidado posible.

Allí estaba. Dormida, como la había visto tantas veces. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque no estaba dormida. Estaba inconsciente. No sabía si me escuchaba o no. De cualquier forma me acerqué a la camilla y le tomé la mano. Parecía tan frágil.

¡Qué irónico! La valiente y fuerte Samantha Pucket está acostada en una camilla de hospital.- intenté reír, pero no era lo mismo.- Yo solo… no se…- no encontraba las palabras correctas- no se que decir. Verte así me rompe el corazón. Si pudieran verlo en este momento, se avergonzaría de que lo vieran llorar.- no lo podía soportar más y las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos- te necesito, Sam. Aquí, a mi lado. La idea de verte y pensar que simplemente estás dormida como tantas veces y oír tu respiración son las únicas razones por la cuales mi corazón está funcionando.

En ese momento recordé una película que había visto la semana anterior, con la "leve" diferencia de que la chica estaba en coma. Él comenzaba a relatarle anécdotas que habían vivido juntos. No perdía nada intentándolo.

Sam ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a pasear al parque y tu te reíste porque yo tropecé con la raíz de un árbol? Recuerdo que había un niño pequeño que también se reía y tú lo callaste diciéndole que no tenía derecho para reírse de tu novio.-reí a medias, esperando a que hiciera efecto.

Verla allí acostada, con todos esos cables que habían colocado a tiempo record, era una pesadilla. Me encontré tentado a quitárselos todos y llevarla conmigo en brazos. No podía soportarlo, era muy fuerte para mí. Comencé a llorar a su lado. Encontré una silla a un costado y me senté. Pretendía pasar toda la vida allí si fuera necesario. Sabía que lo haría. Me limité a quedarme sentado y apoyé la cabeza sobre la camilla, a su lado. Solo la miraba, con los ojos llenos de esperanza, tristeza y angustia, desesperación y, sobre todo, amor puro.

**GENERAL POV**

Freddie cayó rendido a las pocas horas. El sueño le había ganado.

Mientras estaba dormido, soñó…

¿FIN?


	3. Una capa entre dos mundos

**Capítulo III: Una capa entre dos mundos**

**GENERAL POV**

Freddie cayó rendido a las pocas horas. El sueño le había ganado.

Mientras estaba dormido, soñó…

**FREDDIE POV**

Me desperté en me dio de la mismísima nada, literalmente. Todo era blanco y no se distinguían las paredes del suelo, si es que las había. Todo era luz…

Comencé a caminar en línea recta y diciendo "HOLA", esperando una respuesta. Nada. Absolutamente nada. De repente, algo caminaba hacia mí. Alguien, mejor dicho.

¿Sam?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

No, Freddie. Soy el padre de Sam. Ella esta aquí, conmigo.

¿ Y donde está usted?- confundido

Aquí y allá.- Explicó.

Igual que en las películas, nadie da un concepto claro de donde se encuentra.- Dude- un momento… ¿usted no está…muerto?- con pánico en los ojos. Si Sam estaba muerta… no podía soportar ni pensarlo.

No, todavía. Es la nada. Una fina capa entre ambos mundos.

A lo lejos se oyó una voz de mujer. La reconocí de inmediato.

¿Papá? ¿Donde estás?- Sam buscaba a su padre sin notar mi presencia.

Mira quién vino de visita, cielo.- señalándome.

Parecía un ángel. Lucía un vestido blanco de seda hasta algo más arriba de las rodillas y sus rizos dorados estaban atados en una larga trenza. Me miró con los ojos como platos al igual que yo a ella. No me importó que su padre estuviera presente, corrí a su encuentro, la abracé y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella respondió con la misma voracidad y urgencia. Incluso cuando nos separamos no pude solar mi abrazo de su cintura.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunté, esperando que me diera respuestas más claras que su padre.

Aún no lo se.- Respondió ella, confundida igual que yo.

Es imposible enamorarse aquí. En este mundo no existen las emociones profundas- Intervino su padre, con una sonrisa- pero ustedes superaron esa prueba.

¿esto era una prueba para ver si la amaba bajo cualquier circunstancia?- lo muré, confundido- ¡es ridículo!

Yo también te amo- dijo Sam, resplandeciente.

Ahora están listos para volver. Felicidades, chicos.

Pero… ¿no volveré a verte?- dijo Sam a su padre en sollozos.

Claro, cielo, en tus sueños. – dijo su padre, sonriendo satisfecho, para al final desaparecer como un haz de luz.

**MELANIE POV**

"Pobres tortolitos" me pasaba el día diciendo.

Ya pasaron 3 meses desde que Sam y Freddie no despiertan. Él vino a verla la misma noche en que se desmayó y cayó en un sueño profundo a su lado. No despertaron desde ese entonces. Yo estaba sentada entre sus camas. La Sra. Benson caminaba desesperada alrededor de la cama de Freddie. Estaba igual desde hace 3 meses. La noticia casi la deja en una de esas camillas a ella también.

Sra. Benson, debe ir a descansar. Hace más de 1 semana que no regresa a su casa- le aseguré en todo pacífico y comprensivo.

¿Cómo pretendes que regrese a mi casa con mi hijo en un estado que nadie sabe decirme cual es?- dijo, desesperada.

La comprendo perfectamente. La que está al lado de su hijo es mi hermana. Sigo pensando que debería regresar a su casa al menos por esta noche. Yo la llamaré si sucede algo.- dije con una voz dulce que supe no podría negar.

De acuerdo. Creo que si debo volver a casa al menos por hoy. Gracias Mel.- dijo comprensiva, tomó las revistas de tejido que había dejado a un lado y salió de la habitación.

Unas horas después algo sucedió...

¿FIN?


	4. Despiertos

**CAPÍTULO IV: Despiertos**

**MELANIE POV**

De acuerdo. Creo que si debo volver a casa al menos por hoy. Gracias Melanie.- dijo la Sra. Benson comprensiva, tomó las revistas de tejido que había dejado a un lado y salió de la habitación.

Unas horas después algo sucedió. Las máquinas que indicaban el ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio de ambos comenzaron a alterarse. Desesperada, solté el libro que tenía en mis manos y corrí en busca de la ayuda de algún medico o enfermero. El mismo doctor que los controlaba desde su día de ingreso comenzó a llamar a los enfermeros y me pidió que abandonara la habitación. Torpemente salí por la puerta, rememorando la angustia que sentí en ese momento.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el médico salio y me dijo que habían sufrido una taquicardia de las más raras.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió fuera de lo común?- quería saber por qué había sido rara-

Ambos sufrieron taquicardia al mismo momento. Están conectados de alguna forma extraña, como si fueran uno solo.- dijo el doctor, extrañado y pensativo.

Ahora se encuentran bien ¿no es así?

Se encuentran perfectamente, solo que siguen sin despertar. Ya no hay alteraciones-

Gracias, doctor- fue lo único que pude decir antes de llamar a la madre de Freddie.

**LLAMADA**

Hola Sra. Benson, soy Melanie-

Oh, Melanie querida ¿ocurrió algo?- se oía perfectamente la preocupación en su voz.

Los chicos sufrieron una taquicardia, dijo el doctor, pero- vacilé antes de seguir hablando- al mismo tiempo.

¿Taquicardia? ¿ambos al mismo tiempo? Pobre de mi Freddie. Ya voy para allá.-

Espere, Sra. Benson…- traté de detenerla, pero ya había colgado.

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

Cuando entré en la habitación, vi algo que no veía desde hace tres meses. Los Ojos azules de mi hermana estaban abriéndose y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, como si se despertara de un buen sueño.

Sam- grité y corrí a abrazarla. No me importaba estar en medio de un hospital. Mi hermana acababa de despertar de su largo sueño.

Hey, cuanto amor, cuanta emoción.- dijo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

¿Estás bromeando? ¡Estuviste inconsciente durante tres meses!- aún no podía creer verla despierta- debo llamar a mamá y al médico para avisarles que despertaste. La Sra. Benson debe estar por llegar.- le decía con toda la emoción que tenía.

¿Para qué vendría la Sra. Benson a verme?- dijo, algo confundida.

No viene a verte a ti.- dije, recordando que recién despertaba y aún no había notado a su acompañante.- No has pensado en fijarte a tu lado ¿no?

No- dijo confundida-¿Qué hay…- pero no pudo completar la frase, ya que soltó un grito ahogado, llevándose las manos a al boca.- ¡ Dios mío, Freddie!- verlo así hizo que se le escaparan unas lagrimas.- ¿Que le ocurrió?

No lo sabemos. Yo te encontré desmayada y bañada en sangre en tu habitación. Una ambulancia te trajo aquí y Freddie entró a verte en cuanto tuvimos permiso. Se quedó dormido a tu lado y ya no despertó. – Dije sin pausas, pues no quería detenerme a recordar nada de eso.

¿Que qué? ¿Se durmió y nunca más despertó?- preguntó angustiada.

Nunca lo hizo desde hace tres meses. Lo siento Sam.- dije, apenada.

Sin previo aviso mi madre, la Sra. Benson y el doctor entraron a la habitación.

¡SAM!- gritaba mi madre- ¡Santo cielo, estás despierta!

Hola, ma. Tanto tiempo.- sonreía Sam tímidamente y sin mucho entusiasmo.

El médico hacía sus anotaciones pero esta vez estaba contento de lo que escribía. Uno de sus pacientes estaba despierto y superficialmente sano.

¿Qué hay, Sra. Benson?- preguntó Sam, al ver que era la única que no se encontraba entusiasmada por la noticia.

Me alegro que hayas despertado, Samantha.- dijo, sin emoción. Recordé que no eran prácticamente fanáticas una de la otra. Sam creía que la Sra. Benson era una loca psicópata que no dejaba en paz a su hijo y la Sra. Benson pensaba que Sam era una delincuente y no debía arruinarle la vida a su hijo.

¿Por qué aún no ha despertado Freddie? – preguntó Sam muy preocupada al doctor.

No lo sabemos. Ni siquiera sabemos como es que has despertado tú.- respondió el médico, sin quitar los ojos de sus anotaciones.

¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-

¿Como puedes creer que eso sea bueno?- explotó la Sra. Benson.- Mi Freddie aún está Dios sabrá donde y tu aquí, regocijándote de que estas viva.

Cálmese, Sra. Benson – intentaba calmarla- Sam no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a Freddie.- le recordaba.

Lo siento, tienes razón. Es que aún no logro entender como es que no ha despertado.

Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por saber que fue lo que le impide despertar.- dijo el médico.- Por ahora le ruego esperen en la sala de espera. Debo hacer algunos análisis.

No se preocupen, estaremos bien.- nos dijo Sam, intentando calmarnos.

**SAM POV**

"Freddie, no puedo verte así. Me siento culpable aunque no haya hecho nada. Deseo ayudarte. Necesito ver otra vez tus penetrantes ojos marrones al despertar como si gritaran "te amo". Necesito que me estreches en tus musculosos brazos y me digas que todo irá bien, que tú me cuidarás y nunca te alejarás de mi lado. Te necesito, Freddie. "

Eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. El amor de mi vida no despertaba desde hace tres meses y nadie sabía que le ocurría. Desesperación. Frustración. Miedo. Duda. Tristeza. Amor. Mil emociones pasaban por mi mente en ese momento con solo verlo.

A los pocos días me dieron el alta pero no planeaba alejarme del hospital. Debía estar ahí para Freddie.

Pasaron los días y las semanas. Un mes después de que yo despertara, él volvió a tener taquicardia. Tuve esperanzas. La última vez desperté yo y ahora era su turno.

En cuanto el médico nos permitió entrar, corrí a su lado y le tomé la mano con una sonrisa.

Vamos, Freddie, debes despertar. Yo ya lo hice, ahora es tu turno.- Anhelaba ver sus ojos color marrón, su actitud de "se lo suficiente como para asegurarlo", sus besos…- Necesito que despiertes, Freddie. Te necesito conmigo, aquí.- no pude soportarlo más y rompí en llanto- por favor…- le rogué, viendo como mis ultimas esperanzas de hacían pedazos.

Repentinamente oí una voz a mis espaldas que no esperaba oír en mucho tiempo.

¿Se puede?- preguntó Carly Shay, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. No se veía muy contenta. Seguro ya se había enterado de todo.- lamento mucho no haber llegado antes. Mi avión hizo muchas paradas y tardamos más de lo que creíamos.

¿Tardamos?- pregunté.

Spencer y el abuelo también vinieron desde Yakima. No me dejaban venir sola y…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien la interrumpió.

¿Ca…Carly?- oímos decir a Freddie.

¿FIN?


	5. Giros del corazón

******Como hice en el capítulo anterior y voy a hacer en los siguientes, voy a agradecerla a Camila Fernandez por escribir esto conmigo. **

**Te amo amiga !**

**PD: no se pongan mal, es una historia Seddie ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Giros del corazón<strong>

**FREDDIE POV**

¿Ca...Carly?- fue la primera voz que oí, incluso sin abrir los ojos.

¡Oh Mi Dios, Freddie, gracias al cielo, estas despierto!- Sam se abalanzó sobre mi como si no me hubiese visto desde hace mucho.

Un momento… ¿Sam? ¿La Sam que me golpeaba y hacía mi vida imposible se alegraba de que estuviera despierto?

¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté, preocupado por su salud mental-

Mejor que nunca, amor.-dijo muy feliz e intentó besarme. Yo la esquivé en el momento justo.

Wey wey wey ¿Qué te pasa, Sam? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Por qué trataste de besarme? ¿Y por qué me dijiste amor?- estaba extremadamente confundido.

¿De que hablas, Freddie?- dijo ella como a un niño cuando le arruinan una ilusión.

¿Por qué esquivas a Sam, Freddie?- me preguntó Carly.

¿Por qué trató de besarme ese demonio de pelo rubio?

¿Me has dicho…demonio?- susurró Sam, al borde del llanto.

Sin decir palabras, se dirigió a la puerta, volteó a fulminarme con la mirada y salió, dejándome solo con Carly.

¿Por qué hiciste eso, Freddie? Ella te ama.- me reprochó Carly.

¿Que Sam qué? – eso me dejo perplejo.

Ella te ama. Es tu novia, no se por qué la evitaste cuando te quiso besar.

¡Ella no es mi novia! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Carly?- la miré como si se hubiera vuelto tan loca como Sam.

¿Pasó algo entre ustedes desde que me fui a Yakima?

¿Yakima? ¿Te fuiste a Yakima?

Tú sabías que me iba a Yakima ¿donde creíste que estuve estos últimos cuatro meses?

¿De qué hablas, Carly? Si ayer mismo estuvimos filmando ICarly. – No entendía a que se refería con haberse ido.- Y, a propósito, ¿Qué hago aquí, rodeado de cables?

No lo sé con certeza. Pam me dijo que habías venido a ver a Sam la misma noche que la internaron, te quedaste dormido a su lado y ya no despertaste.

Okey…- habían logrado confundirme.- Algo anda mal. Debo irme de aquí. ¿Donde está mi madre?

Afuera.- se dio vuelta un momento y señaló la puerta.- Le diré que despertaste, si es que Sam no lo hizo ya.- y se dispuso a irse, cuando le agarré la mano.

Yo no amo a Sam, Carly, y tu lo sabes.- le dije con la mirada más sincera que pude poner.

¿Qué dices, si hasta la última vez que los vi no podías no separarte…- no la dejé terminar. La atraje hacia mí y la besé.

Yo te amo a ti.- Pero mi sinceridad no le importó y me dio una cachetada que hacía palidecer las de Sam- ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunté, perplejo.

Freddie Benson ¿Como te atreves a besarme cuando sales con mi mejor amiga?- me reprochó indignada y se dirigió muy enojada a la puerta.

Carly…- traté de llamarla, pero ya era tarde. Se había ido. Pero volvió a entrar.

Le diré a la enfermera que te inyecte sedantes. No haces más que decir estupideces.- dijo, aún alterado, y volvió a salir.

Sentí como iba volviendo a dormirme. Ese sistema automático para sedantes parecía una forma efectiva de esquivarme.

**SAM POV**

No lo comprendo- repetía una y otra vez, sollozando, sentada al lado de Melanie.- No puedo entender por qué reaccionó así.

Seguro tiene una explicación lógica. Recién despierta. Tal vez tu reacción lo aturdió un poco, nada más.- dijo, intentando calmarme.

Dicho esto, Carly salió muy aturdida, pero enfadada y apenada al mismo tiempo, de la habitación de Freddie.

¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunté, asustada.

¿Me acompañarías a la cafetería, Sam? Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Claro, vamos.- acepté sin saber con que me cruzaría.

**CARLY POV**

¿Qué Freddie qué?- Grito Sam, indignada, en medio de la cafetería y escupiendo lo que le quedaba de batido en la boca.

Yo… no se lo que ocurrió allí adentro, Sam. Simplemente me estaba yendo y sin previo aviso me agarro el brazo, me atrajo hacia él y me besó. – le repetía, alterada y apenada.

Esto no quedará así, Carly Shay.- me amenazó Sam como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Luego se paró de la silla y comenzó a caminar indignada. Sabía que no daría vuelta atrás.

Sam, espera….

¿FIN?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por los reviews, ellos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo :)<strong>

**Los amo **


	6. Olvidos

**Capítulo VI: Olvidos**

**SAM POV**

Luego me paré de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, indignada. No podía dar vuelta atrás y ver los ojos de la chica que había besado al amor de mi vida.

Sam, espera….- trató de detenerme, pero ya era tarde. Había cruzado la puerta.

Me dirigí directamente hacia mi casa. Quería retroceder. Regresar al momento justo en el que él despertó y volví a ver sus ojos marrones que eran capaces de derretirme. Quería oír su voz por primera vez desde hacía mucho.

Los días pasaban y yo no salía de mi cuarto hasta llegar al punto de no saber si lo que iluminaba el cielo era la luna o el sol. No salía salvo que tuviera hambre. Y en esos casos solo recogía algo y volvía a entrar. Desde ese momento, el llanto se volvió muy presente en estos últimos tiempos. La ira que sentía por Carly y el amor y la confusión que sentía por Freddie no me permitían descansar o pensar en otra cosa.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que me había encerrado, solo que mi hermana venía todos los días a preguntarme por mí y me decía que debía salir.

La última vez que vino, había conseguido la llave para sacarme de ese agujero.

Sam- dijo, muy calmada y con una sonrisa en la cara.- Ya le han dado el alta a Freddie.

¿Y eso a mi qué?- respondí, restándole importancia. La realidad era que mi corazón daba saltos de alegría. Él estaba bien.

Dicho esto, salí de mi habitación con mi mejor cara de "no te acerques" y comencé a recorrer las calles de Seattle sin un rumbo fijo. Cuando quise notarlo, ya estaba en casa de Carly.

Como de costumbre, Spencer había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave. Entré cautelosamente y noté que en el primer piso no había nadie. Subí las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y me dirigí al estudio de ICarly.

Como lo sospechaba, allí estaban, recostados sobre los puff's y viendo videos que los fans enviaban a ICarly.

Fallé instantáneamente en mi plan de pasar desapercibida. En cuanto intenté abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, no noté que el carro tecnológico de Freddie estaba tan cerca. La puerta lo golpeó e hizo un ruido tal que fue difícil de ignorar.

¡Sam!- gritó Carly muy emocionada, pausó el video y corrió a abrazarme. Yo no le correspondí el abrazo pero tampoco la aparté.

Hola Freddie- Intenté llamar su atención. Pero Freddie, por su parte, no hizo más que girar la cabeza por un momento y susurrar un "Sam".

Y… ¿Qué hacían?- pregunté, tratando de volver a tomar las riendas del juego.

Solo mirábamos algunos de los videos que nos mandan los fans. Esta noche debemos hacer el show.- me miró, observando sorprendida la expresión confundida de mi cara.- No lo olvidaste ¿cierto, Sam?

Espera.- No podía ubicar el día en mi calendario mental.- ¿A que día estamos?

Estamos a Viernes 15.- dijo Freddie, finalmente parándose y observándome como si estuviera indignado u enojado conmigo.

¿Ya estamos a 15?- reaccioné, sorprendida.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada allí? – susurré para mí, pero Carly me escuchó

¿Encerrada donde?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Nada, no importa.- Respondí, saliendo de mi trance.- ¿Y qué hay planeado para esta noche?

Nada, aún.- dijo Freddie. En serio extrañaba esa voz, aunque ya no me correspondiera como antes. Sentí inmediatamente una enorme necesidad de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba y que no podía soportar verlo así, distante.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que Carly rompió el silencio.

Chicos, escúchenme. No podemos seguir así como si nada ocurriera. Ustedes deben hablar sobre lo que pasó.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó, Carly? Porque yo no recuerdo más que despertar y sentir a Sam… besándome.- dijo esta última palabra como se fuera a vomitar.

Tu no lo recuerdas ¿ verdad? Nada de lo que ocurrió antes de…eso.

Ilumíname, Sam. ¿Qué ocurrió antes de eso?- dijo, con una mezcla de confusión e ira.

Tu y yo…- no pude terminar la oración- ya no importa.- mi voz perdió toda la fuerza que tenía y me encontré derrumbándome en el interior.

Sam, ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?- interrumpió Carly, gracias al cielo. Yo no dije ni una palabra más y la seguí.

Una vez fuera del estudio, abracé a Carly con todas mis fuerzas y rompí en llanto sobre su hombro.

Lo olvidó, Carly, no me recuerda. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes. NADA.- no podía creerlo. El amor de mi vida se había olvidado que me amaba, que lo amaba

No, Sam, no creo que se pueda haya olvidado. Debe estar ahí, en algún lado. Debemos hablar con el mismo doctor que lo atendió en el hospital y preguntarle si le dio algún medicamento o algo que…- pero no la dejé terminar.

No, Carly, no hay ningún medicamento que pueda hacerte olvidar de algo y menos por más de una semana. – mis lagrimas seguían cayendo y no podía controlarlas.- él se olvidó de mi, Carly, se olvido de todo.-

Está bien, Sam. Mañana mismo iremos a hablar con el doctor y todo se solucionará. Ya lo verás. –

No lo se, Carly, es mucho. Es demasiado, no creo poder soportarlo más.

De acuerdo. Iremos ahora mismo. Recoge tus pertenencias y le pediré a Spencer que nos lleve en su auto.

¿Pero como haremos para llevar a Freddie? No quier volver a pisar un hospital en su vida.

No irá con nosotros, al menos no esta vez.

¿Y que le diremos?- no podíamos irnos en medio de un ensayo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yo me encargaré de eso. Tú ve y dile a Spencer que lo necesitamos.

Como digas, Shay. – sinceramente, no sabía que excusa iba a inventar esta vez.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, el doctor nos atendió en su pequeño consultorio y, luego de contarle lo que le pasaba a Freddie, dijo las últimas palabras que quería escuchar.

¿FIN?


	7. Freddie POV

******Hehehehehelooo seres vivientes en el mundo cibernético ! acá les vá otro capítulo.**

**Se lo voy a dedicar a una grran amiga que, aunque no nos conozcamos hace mucho, tomamos mucho cariño. Generalmente a mis amigas suelo hacer videos por su cumpleaños, pero esto es más especial y a tendencia mundial ;)**

**¡ Felices 15 Años, Lau ! **

**¡Te amo, amiga !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Freddie POV<strong>

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, el doctor nos atendió en su pequeño consultorio y, luego de contarle lo que le pasaba a Freddie, dijo las últimas palabras que quería escuchar.

**FREDDIE POV**

Desde que desperté en el hospital, todo es muy confuso. Lo primero que recuerdo es a Sam intentando besarme y decirme "amor" ¿qué le hicieron a Samantha Puckett? Ella me agredía y hacía mi vida miserable, no me besaba y me decía AMOR. No importa, más tarde me ocuparé de enterarme. Cuando finalmente salí de ese maldito hospital, Carly estaba desesperada y, cuando pregunté que pasaba, Spencer me dijo que había desaparecido y nadie sabía donde estaba.

- ¿Ya llamaste a su casa?- pregunté, intentando cooperar.

- Si, su madre me dijo que no la había visto.-dijo Carly, desesperada- Y también dijo algo sobre alitas de pollo.- la miré confundido

- ¿Alitas de pollo?

- ¿Y yo que se? ¡Esa mujer está chiflada!

- ¿Y a su teléfono?

- No lo contesta.- volvió a hablar Spencer.

- Debemos llamar a la policía.- Carly estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

- Tranquilízate, Carly, la encontraremos- su hermano intentaba calmarla, pero no sabía que no puedes decirle eso a una mujer

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me calme? ¡Mi mejor amiga está desaparecida y tú me dices que me calme, gran idiota!- sip, Carly había estallado y había comenzado a golpearlo con una toalla que estaba doblando de entre una pila de ropa.

- Lo siento, Carly.- Se disculpaba Spencer.

- Chicos, yo…- intenté zafarme de esa pelea.- iré al estudio a preparar las cosas para el ICarly de esta noche.- dicho eso, subí las escaleras sin saber si me habían siquiera prestado atención.

En cuanto entré supe enseguida que hacia mucho tiempo desde que alguien había entrado. Probablemente 3 meses.

Intenté sentarme con suavidad sobre uno de los puff's de color amarillo, pero una nube de polvo salió de golpe, llenando mis pulmones. En cuanto pude respirar normalmente, comencé a mirar el techo y a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que salí del hospital. Especialmente en Sam.

¿Qué le había ocurrido realmente? Estaba muy rara, diferente desde que recuerdo despertar en la camilla. La situación era muy rara. Primero intenta besarme y me dice "amor", y luego desaparece. ¿ Qué había ocurrido realmente?

Pasaron minutos, o talvez fueron horas, hasta que volví a la realidad. Cuando apoyé los pies sobre la tierra, metafóricamente, prendí las luces y mi equipo técnico. No tardé mucho en programar los videos que los fans nos había enviado y llamé a Carly.

Hey, Carly, ya está todo listo. ¿Subes a ver los videos que los fans enviaron?

Claro. En un minuto, Freddie.- Gritó desde donde creí que era su habitación.

Pasaron los minutos y Carly no aparecía, hasta que de un momento a otro cruzó la puerta.

¿Dónde estabas, Shay? Dijiste que subirías en algunos minutos cuando eran las 16:30 y ya son las – miré mi reloj- ¡ 17:13!

Lo siento, Freddie. Estaba muy ocupada haciendo cosas que no querrías saber.

Si tú lo dices… pero debemos mirar estos videos. Se acumularon muchos desde que los abrimos por última vez.

De acuerdo.- dijo y se recostó en otro de los puff's, lo cual tuvo el mismo efecto que cuando yo lo hice. Eso provocó mi risa y la furia de Carly, que tosía a no poder más.

No es divertido, Fredward Benson.- Me grito Carly.

Si, lo es.

Claro que no

Claro que si

Que no, Freddie

De acuerdo, como digas. Pero si fue gracioso.

Cállate, debemos ver los videos.

Seguro. – Yo presioné un botón en mi computadora y los videos comenzaron. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Carly y me senté en el puff a su lado.

- ¡Sam!- gritó Carly muy emocionada de un momento a otro.

- Hola Freddie- Intentó llamar mi atención. Pero yo, por mi parte, no hice más que girar la cabeza por un momento y susurrar un "Sam".

- Y… ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó.

- Solo mirábamos algunos de los videos que nos mandan los fans. Esta noche debemos hacer el show.- Ambos observamos la cara de asombro de Sam- No lo olvidaste ¿cierto, Sam?

- Espera.- parecía perdida.- ¿A que día estamos?

- Estamos a Viernes 15.- dije, finalmente parándome y observándola indignado u enojado con ella.

- ¿Ya estamos a 15?- reaccionó, sorprendida.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada allí? – susurró para ella, pero Carly y yo llegamos a escuchar.

- ¿Encerrada donde?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada, no importa.- Respondió, saliendo de un trance.- ¿Y qué hay planeado para esta noche?

- Nada, aún.- dije serio, distante.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que Carly rompió el silencio.

- Chicos, escúchenme. No podemos seguir así como si nada ocurriera. Ustedes deben hablar sobre lo que pasó.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó, Carly? Porque yo no recuerdo más que despertar y sentir a Sam… besándome.- dije esta última palabra como si la escupiera.

- Tu no lo recuerdas ¿ verdad? Nada de lo que ocurrió antes de…eso.

- Ilumíname, Sam. ¿Qué ocurrió antes de eso?- dije, con una mezcla de confusión e ira.

- Tu y yo…- no pudo terminar la oración- ya no importa.- su voz perdió toda la fuerza que tenía.

- Sam, ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?- interrumpió Carly y ambas salieron al pasillo a hablar sobre solo Dios sabrá que.

Pasados alrededor de 5 minutos, Carly volvió a entrar y me dijo que se iría con Sam a comprar alitas de pollo.

¿Que ustedes qué? No pueden ir a comprar alitas de pollo en medio de la selección de videos.

Lo siento, Freddie. Volveremos antes de que puedas notarlo.- me sonrió y se marchó por la puerta. Solo Dios sabe realmente que pasó.

¿FIN?


	8. Antes del Final

**SIII! Estoy viva ! Tengo este capítulo escritoo hace una semana, pero no tenía internet :/**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Antes del final<strong>

~ SAM POV ~

Lo lamento mucho, Srta. Puckett, pero el chico tiene amnesia. Es un tipo muy raro de y no se puede saber cuanto durará. Pueden ser días, semanas, meses, años o – "que no lo diga, que no lo diga", cruzaba mis dedos por debajo del escritorio- para siempre.- dijo, finalmente. En ese momento, todo, absolutamente TODO, se derrumbó.

Él nunca recordaría nada. No recordaría que había sido lo mejor que había ocurrido en mi vida, que no podía pasar un minuto más sin tenerlo a mi lado, sin abrazarlo y que me dijera que todo iría bien.

Tiene que haber algún remedio, alguna cura, ALGO – le pregunté, casi a los gritos.

Sam, cálmate.- me decía Carly, mientras me frotaba los brazos.

Me temo que no hay ningún remedio comprobado. Lo único que pueden intentar es mostrarle cosas o hablarle sobre aquello que no recuerde.

Muchas gracias, doctor.- respondió Carly en mi lugar. Yo estaba petrificada. No podía hablar, mis músculos se habían agarrotado y con suerte respiraba.- Sam, SAM. – me llamó Carly, sacándome de esa especie de shock en la que me encontraba- debemos regresar o Freddie comenzará a sospechar. No dudo que ya se esté impacientando.

Oo… o… key, vamos.- No podía siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo me dejé arrastrar por Carly y Spencer. Esta vez, Carly viajo en el asiento trasero para hacerme compañía, pero yo solo miraba por la ventana.

El clima se adecuaba a mi estado de ánimo, o eso parecía. Desde el maldito día en que Freddie… no, no quería recordarlo, pero desde ese maldito momento las nubes no habían abandonado Seattle y el mundo amenazaba con derribarse.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Carly, subimos directamente al estudio. Esa misma noche teníamos un show que realizar y aún no teníamos más de media hora de programa listo.

Sería el primer ICarly desde hace poco más de tres meses.

En 5, 4, 3, 2…- dijo Freddie, como era la costumbre al inicio del programa, y dando la señal de que podíamos comenzar.

¿Como andan, navegantes de la red cibernética? – preguntó Carly, a la audiencia.

Hoy es nuestro primer ICarly después de 3 meses- dije yo

2 semanas.- continuó Carly

Y 22 horas-

Y decidimos hacer algo especial.

¿Qué tienes en mente, Querida Carla? – pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta… o eso creía.

Verás, Querida Samantha,- respondió Carly, imitando un tono británico.- es algo muy especial que decidimos hacer para nuestros fans de ICarly.

¿Y qué es eso, Srta. Shay?

¿Recuerdas que tiene de especial este programa?

¡Ve al punto, Shay!- okey, no tenía idea acerca de que estaba hablando.

¡Hoy es nuestro programa numero 200!- anunció Carly, muuuy emocionada, quitándome el control y presionando el botón que dejaba caer algunos globos de colores y el "baile improvisado" – Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Wow, Carly, parece que hubieran sido ayer los 100 ¿y ya llegamos a los 200?

Así es, Sam, y por eso Freddie editó un video con fotos y algunos recuerdos enviados por la audiencia de ICarly. ¡Ponle Play al video, Freddie!

Freddo, ponle Play al video-

Okey, reproducir…. Video- murmuró Freddie y en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer fotos de algunos programas y de aventuras que vivimos juntos.

Aquella vez que fuimos a Japón por los premios IWeb, que yo empujé a Freddie del avión. Cuando fuimos a Industrias Dingo y Freddie nos hizo las identificaciones falsas, la cual aún tengo guardada. Aquella convención en Comi-Con, las fans abdujeron a Freddie y yo debí tirarme a salvarlo. Recuerdo que había muchos fans Seddie. Eran muy bueno recuerdos.

Me encontré sonriendo y se me escaparon algunas lágrimas de felicidad al recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Freddie siempre había sido muy importante en mi vida. Más de lo que podía imaginar. Cuando terminó el video, no había notado que las luces se prendieron hasta que oí a Carly intentando sacarme de mi trance emocional.

Sam, SAM. El video ya terminó y el programa continúa.- dijo chasqueando los dedos frente a mi cara. Yo no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla hasta que lo escuché a ÉL.

¡SAM, ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DEL PROGRAMA!

Lo… lo siento, Freddie. Eran muy buenos recuerdos. Fue una gran idea hacerlo.

¿No te diste un golpe en la cabeza? ¿no tomaste algo que no debías?

¿Qué? – dijimos Carly y yo a la vez

Me está felicitando, Carly. Sam no hace más de insultar todo lo que hago.

Eso no es cierto.- repliqué en voz muy baja

¡Claro que si!

Chicos, tenemos un show que hacer y ustedes…- pero no la dejé terminar. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré "No lo soporto más, Carly. Un segundo más y me quebraré. No puedo dejar que me vean así. No lo resisto más".

Realmente no lo podía soportar más. Salí corriendo del estudio y fui al único lugar donde sabía que Carly no sería capaz de encontrarme.

La salida de emergencia siempre fue una gran amiga. Ahí me escondía siempre que quisiera llorar, o reír, o simplemente pensar.

~ CARLY POV ~

Miré muy sorprendida a Sam, mientras se alejaba por la puerta del estudio.

Sam ¡SAM, VEN AQUÍ!- le grité, pero escuché la puerta del apartamento cerrarse con un golpe sordo y fuerte. Freddie agarró un papel y una lapicera que estaban a su alcance y escribió "deberíamos ir a buscarla".

No. TÚ debes ir a buscarla.- respondí a su mensaje y la arrebaté la cámara de las manos. – Está así por ti, gran idiota. Ahora ve a buscarla.

¿De que hab…?

Lo lamento, cibernéticos, pero nuestro programa número 200 es interrumpido por problemas técnicos. Volveremos en cuanto nuestro técnico, Freddie, los solucione. ¡AHORA VE! – y apagué la cámara.

Pero Carly…

Nada de pero. Encuéntrala antes de que cometa alguna locura.

Carly, ¿puedes explicarme que…?

¡Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve!- comencé a elevar la voz. ¡No podía creer que se hiciera rogar tanto!

¡De acuerdo, ya voy!

~ FREDDIE POV ~

No puedo creer que Carly me haya enviado a MÍ a buscar a Sam. ¿Qué era mi culpa? ¿Y que había hecho yo de malo? Sam era la que siempre me insultaba, me golpeaba, me ignoraba. Y ahora era yo quien debía rescatarla ¿Es en serio?

Mientras pensaba en todo esto no era consciente de a donde me dirigía, pero en cuanto lo noté, me paré en seco. Era la salida de emergencia.

Escuché un débil llanto y la voz de Sam hablando con alguien, pero nadie le respondía. Estaba sola. Asomé la cabeza y, sin que ella me descubriera, la ví hablando por teléfono.

No se que hacer, Mel. Me estoy volviendo loca.- estaba hablando con su hermana. ¿Sam estaba admitiendo que estaba loca? "¡Cállate, Freddie! Sabes que no lo dice en ese sentido" Era un idiota por pensar así.

Si, ya sé que debería decírselo, pero no creo que sea conveniente. Él me odia, Mel.- no sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría sin romper en llanto de nuevo. Su voz se había tornado muy frágil.- Yo lo hice sufrir mucho, eso es todo lo que él recuerda. Recuerda que lo insulté, que lo maltraté. No recuerda que es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Que lo necesito a mi lado más que como un amigo. Que necesito que me abrace y me diga que todo irá bien. Que sepa que lo amo y daría cualquier cosa por que recordara algo de lo que ocurrió antes de…- pero no pudo terminar la frase y su expresión se tornó dolorosa. Se refería a algo que no quería recordar. ¿A quién se refería?

Debes hacerlo, Sam. Lo mejor será empezar de cero, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.- logré escuchar algo de lo que Melanie decía.

No se, Mel…

Freddie necesita saber que lo amas…

¿FIN?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan? AMO los reviews ;)<strong>

El proximo capítulo va a ser... especial !

No me pude decidir con el final, porque escribí 2 diferentes y AMO los 2.

Los voy a subir y ustedes decidirán cual les gusta más ;)

**¡ ESPERO SUS REVIEWS !**


	9. Final Alternativo I: Volver a Empezar

**Después de mucha insistencia por parte de cierta gente ( cuando lo lean sabrán quienes son) voy a subir el primer final alternativo :)**

**Espero que les guste !**

* * *

><p><strong>Final alternativo I: Volver a empezar<strong>

~ SAM POV ~

Debes hacerlo, Sam. Lo mejor será empezar de cero, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.- Melanie intentaba hacerme entrar en razón.

No se, Mel…

Freddie necesita saber que lo amas, Sam. Tiene derecho a saber lo que paso antes de que perdiera la memoria. Recuerda lo que el médico dijo acerca de los recuerdos.

Mel, yo…- pero alguien me arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

Me di vuelta, lista para golpear a quien lo había hecho, pero en cuanto lo vi, me quedé helada.

¿Qu…Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, tartamudeando. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado allí?

Quiero que me digas que pasa, Sam, y quiero que lo hagas ahora. ¿Por qué actúas tan extraña conmigo? Necesito que me lo expliques, por favor.- parecía una demanda en lugar de una petición.

Freddie, yo…- pero no me dejó terminar, otra vez.

Quiero saber a que se refieren cuando dicen que perdí la memoria, porque yo recuerdo cada-segundo-de-mi-vida.

No es así, Freddie.- le dije, me dirigí hacia el extremo opuesto de la salida de emergencia y me apoyé en la baranda, mirando a la ciudad.- No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en los últimos 7 u 8 meses.

¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo lo que hice en los últimos 7 meses.

Sabes que no es cierto. Ya no te engañes. No lo recuerdas.

¿Por qué no lo recordaría?

Porque… -debía explicárselo todo. Él debía saber la verdad. Llené mis pulmones con todo el aire que pude y proseguí.- Es una larga y algo dramática historia. Creo que deberías sentarte.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se dejó caer contra una pared. Supe que era tiempo, que él estaba listo para escuchar mi historia.

¿Recuerdas el encierro que hay en la escuela todos los años, ese que se hace para terminar nuestros proyectos?

¿Eso que tiene que…?

¡¿Lo recuerdas o no?

Si, si lo recuerdo.- respondió, algo impaciente.

El último fue hace casi 8 meses. Brad y tú hicieron una aplicación que escaneaba los estados de ánimo y… lo utilizaron en mí.

¿Funcionó?- me miró sorprendido

2 cosas: si, funcionó; y no vuelvas a interrumpirme, Benson.

Oo...key, pero ¿Qué dijo el escáner?

Dijo… que yo estaba enamorada.

¡¿De Brad?- se volvió a sorprender. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¡No podía ser tan poco observador!

¡Te dije que dejaras de interrumpirme, nub! Eso es lo que Carly y tú creyeron, pero nunca estuve enamorada de Brad.

Eso quiere decir que… - ¡No puedo creer que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta! Me presioné el fuente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, cerrando los ojos. ¡Siempre fui TAN obvia con él!

Si, Freddie. Estoy enamorada de ti. – dije, rodando los ojos. ¡Dios! ¿tan difícil era notarlo?

Pero Sam, tú nunca dijiste…- pero se detuvo a pensar, supongo que sobre todas las "indirectas" que le lancé durante todo este tiempo. –Ooh…- y eso fue todo lo que oí hasta pasados 10 minutos, cuando volvió a hablar.- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Si, si, has sido un idiota. ¿Puedo continuar la historia?

C…claro.- ahora comenzaba a interesarse en serio.

Cuando Carly intentó interrogarme y sacarme información sobre mi amorío con Brad, lo negué todo. Y eso no fue suficiente para ti, porque viniste a buscarme. Me diste un gran sermón acerca de que no debía ocultar mis sentimientos y… te besé.- admito que me avergoncé un poco cuando conté esa parte, pero era necesario que lo supiera.

Él no hacía más que mirarme como si fuera una atracción.

Luego me interné en un hospital psiquiátrico, pensando que estaba loca por enamorarme de ti, ustedes vinieron a buscarme y tú me besaste en frente de toda la audiencia de ICarly… y también estaba ese tipo loco que gritaba "¡SEDDIE!" como un maniático.-reí de forma apagada. - Como sea, nos pusimos de novios y - Lo miré a los ojos y le dije- fueron los mejores 4 meses de mi vida. –fueron palabras sinceras, y supe que él también las sintió.

Hasta hace poco más de 3 meses. Una noche me desmayé en mi casa y tuvieron que internarme hasta descubrir el por qué. Cuando viniste a verme, esa misma noche, tu solo… te quedaste dormido a mi lado y no despertaste. Debo admitir que esta última parte me la contó Melanie. Yo estuve inconsciente por 3 meses y desperté gracias a una arritmia que hizo acelerar mi corazón y reaccionar a mi cerebro. Tú lo hiciste algunas semanas después, sin recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido. Absolutamente nada. – no había notado que estaba mirando al piso, hasta que noté los dedos de Freddie levantando mi barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Por eso, cuando desperté en el hospital, tú corriste hacia mí, intentaste besarme y me dijiste "amor". Por eso te estuviste comportando tan extraño conmigo todo este tiempo. Pero eso no explica por qué saliste corriendo del estudio hace un rato.

Yo… ese video trajo grandes recuerdos a mi memoria. Me hizo reaccionar de cuán importante fuiste en mi vida y todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos. No hubiesen sido lo mismo sin ti, Freddie. Yo… yo se que tu estás enamorado de Carly, pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Salí corriendo del estudio porque no soportaba un minuto más sin correr a abrazarte, besarte, que me dijeras que nada había cambiado y que todo iría bien, como solías hacer. Pero…- en ese momento las palabras no eran suficientes. Era ahora o nunca. Debía hacerlo o perdería una gran oportunidad.

Sin dudarlo, lo tomé de ambos lados de la cara y lo besé con urgencia. Él no respondió al beso, pero tampoco me apartó. Me alejé un poco solo para ver su expresión. Estaba en shock. Lo había perdido. Sentí el calor de las lágrimas comenzando a caer por mis mejillas.

Veo que te perdí completamente. No quedó nada del Freddie con el que pasé tantos bonitos momentos. Ya no quedo nada de Seddie. Supongo que es nuestro fin. – susurré y no sabía si me habría escuchado o no. Sin previo aviso, sus dedos limpiaron mis lágrimas con suavidad, como si me fuese a romper. Exactamente como me sentía en ese momento. De cristal. Levanté la mirada y lo volví a ver a los ojos.

Nunca te olvidé, Sam. – me dijo en voz muy baja, para que solo yo pudiera oírlo. ¡Estábamos solos! ¿quién más podría oírlo? El me… recordaba. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, o eso dio a entender.

¿Freddie?

¿Si? – sus ojos me miraban con pura ternura. Sentí su mirada penetrando en mi alma.

Te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto, no podría soportarlo.- una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

Nunca te abandonaré, Sam. Siempre estaré a tu lado para abrazarte, besarte, decirte que nada ha cambiado y que todo irá bien. – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y repitió – Te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. – y me atrajo hacia él para besarme como si el mundo dependiera de eso.

Respondí con la misma intensidad, la misma necesidad. Realmente lo había extrañado.

¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a recordar?- su sonrisa era burlona y su mirada, pícara.

Haré el esfuerzo.- le dije, cuando una risita de felicidad se escapó de mí sin previo aviso.

Volvimos a besarnos y pasamos toda la noche allí, muy abrazados, mirando las estrellas y hablando de constelaciones y esas cosas.

Todo volvería a la normalidad… o eso esperaba. Freddie me amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

Nuestro amor era dolorosamente hermoso… y no lo quería de ninguna otra forma.

**¡FIN!**


	10. Final Alternativo II

**Final Alternativo II:Otro final inesperado  
><strong>

**~ FREDDIE POV ~**

Apenas podía escuchar lo que Melanie le respondía a Sam. Pero algo me impactó.

- El debe saberlo, Sam. Freddie debe saber que lo amas. –

Oookey, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Sam? ¿Enamorada? ¡¿De mí? No, no es posible. Debo estar alucinando. Me pellizqué el brazo para despertar, pero definitivamente no era un sueño.

Susurré un leve "¡Auch!", y de inmediato me tapé la boca con ambas manos. Vi a Sam darse vuelta, intentando hallar de donde había venido ese ruido.

- Espera un minuto. Creo que oí algo.- Comentó Sam en el teléfono y comenzó a acercarse hacía mí.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que no quieres ser descubierto porque crees que te matarán, se te acelera el corazón y tu respiración se torna forzosa. Ya era tarde para buscar otro escondite… o correr. No quería ver cuando Sam intentara matarme porque, con ella, nunca se puede saber cuanto tiempo de vida tienes. Cerré los ojos.

"En 5, 4, 3, 2,…" empecé la cuenta regresiva mentalmente.

Me había visto, sin duda. Sin abrir los ojos o voltear a verla, oí su respiración entrecortada y sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Supe que era el momento de tomar coraje y enfrentar la situación. "Tú puedes, Benson. Es solo…Sam." Esa última parte hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y la miré. No estaba asustada, estaba perpleja. Abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, seguramente palabras que no quería escuchar, pero la cerró de un instante a otro.

- Lu… luego te llamo, Mel.- le cortó a su hermana y cerró el teléfono, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

- Lo siento, Sam. Se que no debería estar aquí, pero me preocupaste. Saliste corriendo del estudio sin decir nada y… No me mates, Sam.- Crucé mis brazos en forma de cruz frente a mi cara, creando una especie de escudo.

- ¿Qu…qué oíste de la conversación?- me dijo y frunció el seño.

- Ehm… yo...- no podía decirle que había escuchado que me amaba. ¡Podría partirme un brazo!

- Benson- dijo en tono firme pero sereno. No podía saber si tomarlo como una amenaza o no.- ¡Dime-que-demonios-oíste!

- Yo…- estaba decidido. Era mi condena de muerte. – Lo oí todo, Sam. ¿de acuerdo?

- Oh.- parecía preocuparla la idea de que descubrieran sus sentimientos. Pero, de un momento a otro, enderezó su torso y dijo, como si no fuera gran cosa- Si, ya, ahora lo sabes. Estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Y eso qué, nub? Más de la mitad de nuestro curso esta enamorado de ti. Creo que hay algunos chicos entre ellos, pero no quiero pensar en ello porque...- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¡¿"Y eso qué"? ¿Como puedes preguntar "y eso qué"?- no sabía si Sam me tomaría en serio, pero debía intentarlo. La tomé de ambas manos y reí un poco.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, idiota?- y luchó por soltar nuestras manos, pero no la dejé ir.

No pensaba decirle que me hacía reír. Quería demostrárselo. Tenía cierta ventaja al haberla agarrado de las manos.

La tiré hacia mí y, sin previo aviso, la besé. Al principio intentó oponer resistencia, pero falló a los pocos segundos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y los míos su cintura, mientras nuestros labios danzaban a algún ritmo que solo ellos conocían. Era como si tuviesen mente propia. Y una muy inteligente, debo admitir.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Tal vez minutos, tal vez horas. El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno lo disfruta.

Solo separamos nuestros labios cuando fue indispensable respirar y nuestras frentes se encontraron.

- Es gracioso, Sam. Muy pocas personas encuentran el amor correspondido.- ESA era mi respuesta a su pregunta.

- Creo que soy una chica afortunada.- Su furia se había desvanecido por completo, soltando en su lugar una pequeña risa que me recordó al sonido de cascabeles.

- Creo que somos dos.- y ambos reímos al unísono.

Nos quedamos así por mucho rato, abrazados, hasta que Sam tembló. Comencé a frotar sus brazos.

- Sam, estás helada.

- El clima no ayuda mucho, tampoco.

- Jaja. Cierto.- una corriente helada pasó entre nosotros, haciéndonos estremecer.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar. Alguien no nos quiere aquí afuera.- bromeó Sam, peor los dientes le castañearon antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Por mi parte, me quité la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros. Ella la tomó por las solapas y me miró atentamente, como si le sorprendiera.

- Gr…gracias.- titubeó.- Nadie hizo eso por mí antes.

- Eso ocurre cuando sales con idiotas.- le recordé, pensando en los novios idiotas que Sam tuvo. Si, fueron definitivamente IDIOTAS. ¿Qué me hace pensar eso? LA DEJARON IR. Eso era algo que no estaba en mis planes.

- ¿Y que dices en tu defensa, idiota?-

- No me quejo.- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.- Entremos. No quiero que mi Princesa Puckett se enferme.- le rodeé los hombros con un brazo y caminamos juntos hasta el apartamento de Carly, con su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ella esperaba sentada en el sofá, con expresión preocupada. Cuando nos vio entrar, nos examinó y nosotros sonreímos. Corrió a abrazarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Lo sabía!- chilló, con un tono muy alegre.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Sam fingió estar molesta cuando lo dijo, pero los tres sabíamos que no era cierto.

La salida de emergencia había sido una gran amiga. Siempre iba allí cuando me sentía enojado, solo o triste.

Pero era más especial aún porque en ese lugar había besado a la mujer que amaba. Allí había empezado mi historia con Sam.

Y no lo quería de ninguna otra forma.

¡FIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, gente, terminamos !<strong>

Gracias por todos sus reviews :)

**Elijan el final que más les guste y comentenlo ;)**

Tengo que agradecerle a dos personitas que me apoyaron en toda la historia ( más bien me PRESIONARON a seguir escribiendo).

**Vale y Lau ;) Gracias, chicas !**


End file.
